


Password?

by thirdtimecharmed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pesterlog, password
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdtimecharmed/pseuds/thirdtimecharmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trolling, and time shenanigans. Karkat cannot find the right Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Password?

CarcinoGeneticist began trolling GardenGnostic

 

            GG: passwoooord?

            CG: jadeisthebestandiloveher

            CG: YOU ARE AWARE THAT I THINK THESE PASSWORDS HAVE GROWN INCREASINLY RETARDED OVER TIME.

            GG: oh uhh

            GG: i think that you’re a karkat from much farther in the future!

            GG: i can’t imagine any scenario when i would have set that as a password!

            CG; OH FUCK

            GG; what were we talking about?

            CG: I’M GOING TO USE SOME OF YOUR CAGEY EVASIVE BULLSHIT

            CG: AND SAY THAT WE NEED TO KEEP THIS LINEAR

            GG: that’s mean karkat! :(

            CG: UGH FINE SORRY WHATEVER

            CG: THIS IS A USELESS CONVERSATION NOW. I’M GOING TO KEEP LOOKING THROUGH YOUR TIMELINE UNTIL I FIND THE                        RIGHT POINT.

            GG: fine then. i hope you realize that eventually i’ll know what we were saying?

            CG: AND THEN YOU’LL DEMAND A FUCKING MEDAL I’M SURE

            CG: OH FUCK I JUST MADE THAT HAPPEN. GOD DAMNIT.

 

CarcinoGeneticist ceased trolling GardenGnostic

 

 

CarcinoGeneticist began trolling GardenGnostic

 

            GG: oh hi karkat! what’s up?

            CG: WHATS THIS, NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK FOR ONE OF YOUR DUMPASS PASSWORDS?

            GG: oh we gave up on those! you must be from father in the past.

            CG: JEGUS FUCKING GOD DAMN

            CG: AFTER ALL THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT BEING LINEAR

            CG: YOU JUST DECIDE TO GIVE IT ALL UP?

            GG: well from what I remember

            GG: you complained about it so much that i decided to stop

            GG: just so you would be quiet!

            CG: NORMALLY I’D BE ASHAMED AT THE BITCHERY OF MY PAST SELF

            CG: BUT HONESTLY THOSE PASSWORDS WERE SO FUCKING ANNOYING

            CG: THAT I FORGIVE HIM.

            GG: does that mean you’ll finally stop arguing with yourself?

            GG: its getting so annoying, honestly!

            CG: WHEN MY PAST AND FUTURE SELVES STOP BEING TOTAL ASSGRUBBERS

            CG: I WILL STOP ARGUING WITH THEM

            GG: argh karkat i have explained this so many times!

            GG: you are always the same! equally annoying through the whole time stream!

            CG: WELL THAT’S JUST FAN FUCKING TASTIC. I’M AN ASSHOLE TILL THE BITTER END.

            GG: there might still be hope! i haven’t talked to a future you in a while

            GG: maybe you see the light

            CG: GOD THAT WOULD BE EVEN WORSE

            CG: IF FUTURE ME STARTS KISSING THOSE LITTLE EARTH MONKEYS

            CG: AND PUTTING UP WITH ALL THIS BULLSHIT

            GG: yeah youre right it doesn’t seem very likely

            GG: i guess i’ll just have to get used to it then

            CG: YOU BETTER GODDAMN BELIEVE IT

            CG: ANYWAY I’M GOING TO GIVE UP ON THIS CONVERSATION

            CG: ITS KIND OF WORTHLESS AT MY POINT IN TIME.

 

CarcinoGeneticist ceased trolling GardenGnostic

 

            GG: see? that’s why i set up the passwords!

            GG: argh

 

GardenGnostic has left

 

 

CarcinoGeneticist began trolling GardenGnostic

 

            CG: THIS HAD BETTER BE THE GODDAMN RIGHT TIME FRAME

            GG: karkat. password. you know the drill!

            CG: THIS IS A GOOD SIGN

            GG: uhh okay. still waiting for the password!

            CG: jadeisthebestandiloveher

            GG: yes! hi karkat!

            CG: THANK GOG, HONESTLY.

            CG: YOU HAVE BEEN PUTTING ME THROUGH THE WRINGER TODAY

            CG: HAVE YOU EVER NOTICED HOW ANNOYING YOUR PAST AND FUTURE SELVES ARE?

            GG: uhh no. i think only you do that

            GG: but thanks >:(

            CG: WELL FUCK

            CG: IT’S A GODDAMN RECORD FOLKS

            CG: I HAVE PISSED OFF EVERY ITERATION OF YOU THAT I TALKED TO TODAY

            GG: do you want a medal for that karkat?

            GG: you cant have mine.

            GG: i’m going to hold on to mine for a long time

            CG: YOU WILL NEVER STOP WITH THAT WILL YOU

            GG: youre right! Especially because now you know it was your idea all along!

            GG: heehee!

            CG: YEAH HAHA SO FUNNY

            CG: OUR LAST CONVERSATION DID HAPPEN RIGHT

            CG: YOU WEREN’T JUST KIDDING ABOUT THAT IN ORDER TO GET YOUR GODDAMNED MEDAL

            GG: well my medal is very nice

            GG: but we really did talk about that. It didn’t stop being true!

            CG: THAT’S NICE TO HEAR. NOT EVEN BEING SARCASTIC FOR ONCE

            CG: SEE LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO. THAT INTEGRAL PART OF ME WAS RIPPED AWAY

            CG: OH WAIT CRISIS AVERTED. ITS NOT.

            GG: haha very funny :)

            GG: we really did have that conversation.

            GG: honestly i am still kind of surprised!

            GG: I didnt think you really felt that way!

            CG: WELL HONESTLY NEITHER DID I. UNTIL VERY RECENTLY.

            CG: AND THEN YOU GOT ALL ‘OH KARKAT LETS TALK ABOUT OUR FEELINGS HERP DERP’

            GG: you didnt exactly try to stop that!

            CG: BY THAT POINT I HAD FIGURED OUT THAT I DIDN’T TOTALLY HATE YOU

            GG: you really know how to make a girl feel appreciated, did you know that?

            CG: HUMANS ARE GODDAMNED BIZZARE

            CG: YOU AND EGBERT JUST GET OFF ON MY DISDAIN

            GG: i do not!

            GG: and i dont think john does either! you are just trying to keep an excuse to be mean to us

            GG: even though you really like us

            CG: I DON’T LIKE YOUR SACK OF SHIT PARADOX BROTHER

            GG: yes but you like me!

            GG: at least, you said so before

            GG: i hope you still do!

            CG: SHUT UP HARLEY, YOU KNOW I STILL DO

            GG: yeah i guess i know.

            GG: still its so weird to hear you say so!

            CG: WELL IT ISNT SOMETHING I SAY A LOT

            CG: BECAUSE AFTER ALL I AM A SACK OF HATE

            GG: i don’t think youre a sack of hate!

            GG: you just get angry sometimes!

            CG: THAT IS THE UNDERSTATEMENT OF A CENTURY

            CG: YOU DESERVE ANOTHER MEDAL FOR THAT ONE I MEAN REALLY

            GG: wow i just keep getting medals today!

            GG: thank you karkat, without you i wouldnt have any!

            CG: YOU'RE WELCOME.

            CG: I WILL AWARD YOU BULLSHIT MEDALS AT ANY TIME OF YOUR CHOSING

            GG: I think that you should get a medal as well!

            GG: what would you like a medal for?

            CG: HOW ABOUT THE NO MORE BULLSHIT PASSWORDS MEDAL?

            GG: hehe okay!

            GG: I guess we do not really need the passwords anymore

            GG: just try to be more linear okay?

            CG: WELL I THINK I ALREADY FUCKED THAT ONE UP

            CG: BUT YOU’RE A BIG KID HARLEY

            CG: YOU CAN HANDLE THE TEMPORAL ISSUES

            GG: ugh but they give me such a headache!

            CG: FINE THEN. ALLOW ME TO BEND OVER BACKWARDS TO MAKE YOU HAPPY.

            CG: LOOK AT ME, BEING ALL FORGIVING

            CG: NEXT PASSWORD IS ‘MEDAL’

 

CarcinoGeneticist ceased trolling GardenGnostic

 

            GG: see karkat? you aren’t that mean!

 

GardenGnostic has left. 


End file.
